Marks
by Catakira
Summary: Dos cosas completamente distintas pero que tienen mucho en común... ¿Podrá alguien averiguar su relación?


_**Marks**_

La mañana en el Sunny go amanecía como un Martes cualquiera. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y el barco surcaba el Shin Sekai llevando a todos sus tripulantes hacia el cumplimiento de su sueño. Todos los Mugiwara, en ese momento y por ser la hora que era, se encontraban en la cocina, esperando por su desayuno.

Bueno, tal vez no todos. Como había pasado ya desde hacía algunos día, Robin llegaba ligeramente tarde al desayuno y, pese a que Sanji trataba de evitarlo por todos los medios, Luffy siempre empezaba a comer antes de que todos sus tomodachi se encontrasen en la sala.

Fue cuando Sanji estaba defendiendo la meshi de su nakama tardía cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando ver la figura de Robin de pie en el umbral. Todos le dieron los buenos días al unísono y ella contestó con una sonrisa y un ligero movimiento de mano.

Sanji, bailando, como no podía ser de otra forma, se acercó a la recién llegada con su plato en mano.

-Aquí tienes, Robin-chwan, un delicioso desayuno para que repongas fuerzas.- Dijo sonriendo como un idiota. Robin le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Desayunaron como siempre, entre griterío y exigencias por más meshi, mientras Robin los observaba tomando su café y, de vez en cuando, dando un ligero mordisco a uno de los bollos que le había preparado Sanji. Lo extraño es que se encontraba algo más silenciosa de lo habitual, algo que Nami pudo notar.

-¿Robin?- Inquirió, llamándole la atención a la morena. -¿Te encuentras bien? Estás muy callada hasta para ser tú.

-Estoy algo afónica…- Murmuró en voz baja, tosca y ronca. La akage, como el resto de la tripulación, se sorprendió por este enunciado.

-¿Y eso a que se debe?- Quiso saber Chopper, como isha de la tripulación que era.

-Por gritar demasiado…- Susurró Robin, sonriendo al pequeño tonakai.

-¿Tú?- Volvió a tomar la palabra Nami. -Tu no gritas nunca. Eres de las más calladas de la tripulación, aunque aquí tampoco es decir mucho.

La arqueóloga símplemense te encogió de hombros y continuó desayunando bajo la sospechosa y penetrante mirada de Nami.

El resto del día pasó normal, sin mucho más contratiempo que la falta de palabras, más de lo normal, por parte de Robin. Se encontraban ya a media tarde, descansando mientras esperaban el avistamiento de una nueva isla a la que debían llegar pronto, cuando Nami, pasando por cubierta de camino a su estudio, se fijó en algo no muy normal.

Si bien había visto la espalda de Zoro millones de veces, cosa inevitable cuando se ponía a entrenar en cubierta medio desnudo, se fijó en que ahora tenía algo de diferente.

Entrecerrando los ojos, se fijó algo más antes de acercarse a su nakama.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo con voz algo arisca el kenshi.

-¿Qué son esas marcas que tienes en la espalda?- Las alarmas de Zoro se encendieron ante esas palabras. ¡Se le habían olvidado! -Parecen arañazos…

-No es nada de tu incumbencia.- Espetó antes de volver a ponerse el abrigo y subir a la torre de vigía con las pesas en las manos.

-Menudo cascarrabias…- Murmuró mientras meditaba los acontecimientos del día.

_Es extraño. Robin, la más callada de la tripulación, está afónica por gritar demasiado. Y Zoro, que tras estos dos años no suele acabar muy malherido tras los combates, tiene marcas frescas en la espalda causadas, por lo visto, por uñas humanas…-_ La navegante abrió los ojos de golpe al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y no pudo evitar un ataque de risa.

Dicha risa se intensificó al ver a su nakama azabache acercarse a ella.

-¿Sucede algo, Nami..?- Murmuró Robin con la voz algo menos ronca que en la mañana, pero aún algo áspera.

-Nada, Robin, nada…- Dijo secándose las lágrimas. -Que creo que deberías cortarte las uñas… Ah, y tu afonía seguro que ha valido la pena.- Murmuró, marchándose de ahí y dejando a Robin algo sonrojada y bastante sorprendida.

-_Fufufu… _- Rió.- Mue inteligente por tu parte, Nami…- Se dijo a sí misma antes de comenzar a trepar las cuerdas que la llevarían a la torre de vigía. -A ver si puedo perder un poco más la voz…

**¡Yo~! Hola gente. ^-^**

**Bueno, ¿qué decir sobre el drabble? Poca cosa. Que es una cosa que e me ha ocurrido y me ha estado rondando la cabeza desde hace un tiempo. Corto pero bastante directo. Espero que os guste. ^-^ **

**Si no has entendido el por qué de los arañazos de Zoro y la afonía de Robin… ¡Enhorabuena! Tu alma y mente son tan puras como las de un niño de tres años. XD**

**En fin, domou arigatou por leer y espero que os haya gustado el fic. Y ya que habéis llegado aquí abajo… ¿Tanto cuesta un pequeño review? XD**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
